una dura tarea
by Winry-chan21
Summary: Ryoma es un jugador de tenis malo en artes, Sakuno una estudiante creativa y tutora en la clases, ¿que pasará cuando estos dos chicos de mal caracter se ven obligados a convivir? 100% RYOSAKU. OCC. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Nota: Esta historia fue publicada hace ya cinco años por mi persona, la estoy reescribiendo dado que los cambios en estilo y "calidad" han sido drásticos. Espero que les guste. Como ya saben no me pertenecen los personajes ni nada de prince of tennis más que está humilde historia.

**Una dura tarea **

**Capitulo 1: Ojo por ojo…**

Era un día como cualquiera en la secundaría de Seishu Gakuen.

El sol brillaba fuertemente mientras los equipos de tenis realizaban sus prácticas bajo el calor de la media tarde. Entre los jugadores expertos se encontraba un chiquillo de 14 años, cabellos negros y ojos caramelo. Su nombre era Ryoma Echizen.

Ryoma cursaba el último año de secundaría, era bueno en Ingles y con excepción de las materias artísticas, solía irle muy bien en clases. Jamás pensaba en nada que no fuese tenis, a menos que fuera increíblemente necesario. Y mientras la pelota repicaba por centésima vez contra la pared, este chico juraba que nunca habría algo "increíblemente necesario"…

Cuando la practica terminó la entrenadora, Sumire Ryusaki, llamó a todos los miembros del equipo a reunión, para nombrar a quieres jugarían en el próximo torneo inter-escolar.

Con monotonía Ryoma esperó que su nombre fuese dicho, pero para su sorpresa esto no sucedió.

Tras la dispersión del animado circulo de jugadores, Echizen se acercó molesto a la entrenadora Sumire.

-¿Qué quieres, Echizen?- le preguntó la anciana mirando al chico que se encontraba parado frente a ella, demasiado orgulloso para dirigirle la palabra.

-¿No voy a jugar?- cuestionó el aludido intentando fallidamente ocultar su enfado.

-No- contestó Ryusaki seriamente.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó él con un tono gélido y cortante.

-Tienes las notas demasiado bajas en música, y conoces las reglas, si no cumples con el promedio de todas las materias, no juegas- le explicó la anciana reprendiendo al chico con la mirada, luego refunfuñó algo sobre la organización de jugadores en su tablilla y se fue sin decirle una palabra más a Echizen.

El chico se quedó allí de pie, sintiéndose increíblemente frustrado. Tomó su raqueta de la esquina en donde la había dejado cuando anunciaron el descanso y encendió una lanza pelotas, luego empezó a descargar su ira con las bolas que le dirigía la maquina.

Mientras ese adolescente furioso golpeaba todas esas pelotas no se dio cuenta que una pequeña de trece años se acercaba desde el otro lado de las canchas.

Tenía sus cabellos color caoba recogido en dos largas trenzas, sus ojos eran dos mares de chocolate y su tez blanca como el helado de vainilla. Su nombre era Sakuno Ryusaki y era la nieta de la entrenadora del equipo de tenis masculino.

Sakuno estudiaba en el mismo curso que Ryoma, sin embargo jamás había tenido una conversación profunda con él. A ella no le gustaba mucho el deporte, prefería las artes y el teatro. Y de hecho era realmente buena en eso, a tal grado que era la delegada del salón y la favorita de la maestra de canto.

Se encontraba allí precisamente porque dicha profesora le había pedido que le llevara al alumno Echizen unos papeles en los que encontraba su precario rendimiento en clases.

La muchacha miró al chico y sintió que las palabras se perdían en su garganta. Sus instintos de supervivencia le decían que no debía interrumpirlo, así que prefirió quedarse callada esperando a que terminara.

Él ni si quiera había notado su presencia. Estaba demasiado concentrado en su raqueta, cuando de pronto una de las pelotas repico mal en el suelo y salió volando hacia atrás, golpeando a la muchacha en la cabeza.

-OUCH- exclamó la niña, mientras caía al suelo por el golpe.

Ryoma dio un respingo y corrió por la sorpresa a apagar el lanza pelotas y luego suspiró. Caminó lentamente hacía la chica y recogió la bola que estaba junto a ella, luego se enderezó y la miró con una expresión impaciente.

-Cálmate- le dijo él. La muchacha lo miró con los ojos llorosos y mordiendo su labio inferior.

-No te vas a morir por eso- volvió a hablar él y se dirigió de nuevo a la maquina con intención de encenderla para continuar con lo que estaba haciendo. La muchacha frunció el ceño y se secó las lágrimas con la muñeca, se levantó y fue hasta donde estaba el chico programando la maquina y la desconectó.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa?- gritó molestó Echizen-sé que te dolió, pero yo no tengo la culpa, la próxima no seas tan tonta para pararte en zona de práctica.

-En primero lugar no soy ninguna tonta, por eso la estoy apagando- contestó la muchacha con mal genio- en segundo lugar estaba parada atrás de ti porque la profesora de música me dijo que te diera esto.

Dicho eso le entregó dos hojas de papel, una con sus notas y otra con el reglamento. Ryoma las recibió respirando con dificultad por la rabia.

-También dijo que fueras a su oficina a las tres y media - continuó la muchacha. El muchacho no contestó simplemente renegó y con un increíble dolor de cabeza Sakuno se fue a zancadas de allí.

"_Vaya idiota" _pensaba ella mientras él miraba la hoja de calificaciones con todos los logros en rojo. Ryoma miró su reloj y se fue a cambiar, faltaban cinco minutos para las tres y veinte.

Cuando termino de ponerse el uniforme, recogió sus cosas y se fue al salón de música.

Dicho salón estaba lleno de instrumentos de viento, percusión y cuerda e incluso tenía un piano de cola enorme.

Cuando llegó notó que aun no había nadie en el apacible lugar así que decidió sentarse a esperar que llegara la profesora. Como estaba cansado se tiró en el suelo del salón en una esquina a dormir. Quince minutos después la puerta del lugar se abrió un una mujer de cuarenta años entró, tenía los cabellos rizados y negros, usaba lentes y tenía un aspecto intimidante.

Era conocida como la licenciada en música Sawako Nakajara miró a todos lados y no vio a nadie a primera vista, detrás de ella entró la alumna Ryusaki.

-¿No le dijiste que viniera Sakuno?- cuestionó dulcemente la profesora.

-Sí le dije- contestó la muchacha frunciendo el ceño, mientras se colocaba un curita sobre un moretón en su frente.

-¿Entonces por qué no está aquí?- preguntó para sí misma la maestra, cuando de pronto se dio cuenta de un sonido extraño en la solitaria aula.

Sakuno hizo una expresión de desconcierto ante dicho ronroneo y empezaron a buscar juntas con la mirada, encontrando de esta manera los pies de Ryoma debajo del piano del salón.

Entre molesta y sorprendida la profesora presiono fuertemente el sol sostenido en el piano. Echizen aterrado por el susto se levanto ipso facto y se dio fuertemente en la cabeza contra la parte de abajo del piano.

-Ouch, Ouch, Ouch- se quejó Ryoma adolorido, Sakuno se rió sin querer y él la fulminó con la mirada.

-Tranquilo, no vas a morirte por eso- le dijo ella entre carcajadas y le dio una de sus curitas- eso te pasa por ser tan tonto de quedarte dormido allí.

La profesora arqueó las cejas y Ryoma se levantó con los curitas en la mano.

-Siéntense- ordenó la profesora a ambos alumnos sin hacer una pregunta.

Los estudiantes tomaron dos sillas y la profesora se dirigió a ellos seriamente.

-Bueno, Ryoma- comenzó la Nakajara- Como bien sabes, el rendimiento en las materias decide tu participación en actividades extra escolares como el…

-Tenis- completó el chico de cabellos negros con fastidio, e intentó ponerse el curita en el lugar adecuando.

-Sí, bien, jovencito dado que usted es un buen alumno en las demás materias se le permitirá realizar un proyecto final con el que podrá pasar está clase al menos en el mínimo- le explicó la profesora con seriedad.

-¿Un proyecto final en artes? ¿Cómo un trabajo escrito o algo así?- cuestionó Ryoma pensando en la manera más rápida de salir del asunto.

-No, no un trabajo escrito - corrigió la profesora- más bien algo como una presentación, un cuadro, una obra teatral, ahora que vienen la función de fin de curso que es todo el día y con distintas presentaciones con tu participación en una de estas será más que suficiente, te calificaré sobre tres. Si participas y lo haces bien, presentable al menos, pasarás.

-¿Y puedo jugar tenis?- preguntó Echizen controlando su desagrado ante la idea.

-No, lo siento cariño, crimen y castigo- exclamó Sawako encogiéndose de hombros con una enérgica voz. Sakuno se rió por lo bajo.

-¿Te parece divertido?- cuestionó Ryoma a Ryusaki con un tono mordaz. La muchacha se sintió avergonzada, pero optó por ignorarlo.

-Oh, eso no importa, la Sakuno va a ser tu tutora- continuó explicando la maestra y los dos jóvenes dieron un respingo.

-¿EH?- exclamaron ambo al unísono.

-Miren nada más, ya se están llevando bien- se burló Sawako y tomó alguno de los folletos del evento de fin de curso que llevaba entre sus papeles, se los entregó a ambos y continuó hablando.

-la profesora Sumire- dijo- me ha dicho que eres un excelente jugador, así que para que juegues en el torneo municipal que será en vacaciones, deberás presentarte en alguna de estos actos y sabiendo perfectamente que su nieta es la mejor de la clase, la misma entrenadora Sumire me pidió que te la asignara como tutora.

-Pero profesora, yo no tengo tiempo, tengo muchas otras cosas que hacer- se quejó la chica.

-No te preocupes, Saku- respondió la profesora a su queja- después de todo tu sí eres monitora en mi clase, así que reasignaré a tus alumnos, todos están avanzados ya y el señor Echizen necesita toda tu ayuda, con eso ¿crees que puedas trabajar con él?

Sakuno se mordió el labio inferior sin ninguna otra excusa que darle. Estaba atrapada. Ryoma ojeó la larga lista de obras y demás presentaciones artísticas y deseo que un agujero negro se abriera en su cabeza en ese momento, luego miró a la chica a su lado y sintió que el poco deseo de estar juntos era reciprocó y suspiró con desagrado.

-Bueno, chicos, conocen las reglas de los profesores, el silencio es sinónimo de afirmación, espero que estén listos para el día de la presentación- finalizó la profesora Nakajara y tomó su carpeta para marcharse ya que debía dar algunas clases particulares a un lugar a media hora en tren de allí.

En el salón solamente quedaron Ryoma y Sakuno, mirándose mutuamente sin saber que decir, sus respectivos moretones empezaban a hincharse y, por lo que acababa de decir la profesora, tenían una dura tarea por delante.

**Continuara:**

En el próximo capítulo de una dura tarea:

-¡IDIOTA!

-¡MANDONA SIN TALENTO!

- ¿qué tan difícil es entonar?

-¿Qué tan difícil es que te calles?

Sawako: Parece que se la están llevando bien…

¿Será que Ryoma aprenderá a cantar? ¿Qué canciones? ¿Preferirá una obra? ¿Romeo y Julieta tal vez? ¿Qué tal danza interpretativa? ¿Será odio o amor? ¿Será un odio amarte? Si les gusta comenten y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

¡Todas las fans gritamos viva el Ryosaku!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: ¿Qué tal difícil puede ser?**

Los dos muchachos se miraron a la cara el día de clases después de ser condenados a estar juntos todas las tardes durante más de una semana. Ambos traían un curita en la frente, y se miraban con desagrado. Sakuno suspiró primero que él, y tomó su asiento en el salón, a cinco sillas de distancia de Echizen. El chico también fue a sentarse.

Entrambos miraron por la ventana deseando que el otro saltara por ella primero.

Las horas de clases pasaron y llegó el receso. En este descanso Ryoma salió en dirección a la azotea para poder dormir un poco, como siempre le gustaba hacer, mientras que Sakuno se quedó hablando con su mejor amiga, una chica agradable aunque hiperactiva llamada Tomoka Osakada.

-Entonces por ello estás así- comentó Tomoka colocando un dedo sobre el curita de su frente.

-Aja- exclamó Sakuno con fatiga. Su amiga sonrió con un intento de animarla.

-Oh, vamos, Saku, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser? Ryoma es muy bueno en muchas materias, no creo que te haga la vida de cuadritos ahora- dijo Osakada mientras sus dos colitas se meneaban sobre sus hombros.

-Sí, no dudo que sea bueno en las demás materias, pero el chico es en serio un mal educado ¡AH! Es que si lo vuelvo a tener en frente, te juro que…

-¡Ryusaki!- la interrumpió un chico del club de tenis.

-¿Qué quieres Horio?- le preguntó Tomoka molesta por la interrupción.

-La profesora Sumire me dijo que le dijera a Ryusaki que se pusiera a ayudar a Ryoma ahora mismo, dice que ya vio quienes son nuestro próximos rivales en el torneo que tendremos en verano y dice que necesitamos a Echizen.

-¿Y?- cuestionó con desinterés Sakuno.

-¿Cómo que "y"?- espetó Horio- ¿qué no escuchaste? Dice que te pongas a darle las tutorías durante las horas libres también.

-Mi horario de tutorías es después de clases- dijo Sakuno controlando su mal genio. Tomoka le colocó la mano en el hombro y le dio una sonrisa de ánimo.

- Vamos, Saku, entre más rápido encuentre su proyecto Ryoma, más rápido terminará y así te saldrás de esto pronto ¿no crees?- señaló Osakada. Sakuno suspiró.

-Tienes razón- admitió Ryusaki respirando profundamente para calmar sus nervios.

-Bueno sea como sea yo cumplí con decirte- dijo Horio justo antes de irse.

-¡Oye!- le gritó Tomoka mientras lo jalaba de la camiseta del uniforme y el chico se detuvo.

-¿Qué quieres Osakada?- preguntó Horio con fastidio.

-Se te olvidó decir dónde está Ryoma- respondió Tomoka.

-Ah, no sé, supongo que ha de estar en la azotea, siempre anda por allí- contestó el aludido y se fue rápidamente.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- le preguntó Tomoka a Sakuno después de ver a Horio perderse en los pasillos.

-No, es mejor que vaya yo sola, no vaya a ser que muerda y nos envenene a las dos- se burló Sakuno y le guiñó un ojo a su amiga quien soltó una carcajada cómplice.

-Ok, pero cualquier cosa me llamas al celular y enviare ayuda- jugó Tomoka y Sakuno sonrió.

Entonces Ryusaki dejó a su mejor amiga sola en el salón y se marchó al último piso del edificio. Cuando llegó abrió la puerta de entrada a la azotea y precisamente allí, tal como Horio lo había dicho, encontró a Ryoma Echizen tirado boca arriba en el suelo.

Sakuno se acercó despacio y le dio una delicada patadita en el abdomen, apenas perceptible, para despertarlo.

Ryoma se removió en el suelo y volvió a dormirse murmurando incoherencias. Sakuno suspiró con fastidio y se agachó hasta quedar a la altura del muchacho.

-Ryoma- dijo la muchacha para despertarlo.

-Cinco minutos más mamá- replicó Ryoma, Sakuno giró los ojos.

-¡Echizen!- volvió a llamar Ryusaki. Ryoma dio un respingo inmediatamente.

- ¿Eh?- exclamó él.

-Buenos días, bella durmiente- se burló Sakuno. Echizen frunció el seño.

-¿Qué quieres Ryusaki?- cuestionó Ryoma molesto.

-No es precisamente algo que _**yo quiera, **_es algo que me comprometieron a hacer, mira tú tienes que hacer el proyecto de arte y yo tengo que ayudarte en eso, así que entre más rápido empecemos más rápido podemos seguir con nuestras vidas- explicó ella tratado de ser amable. Ryoma frunció el seño.

-No me mires así- replicó Sakuno- no es mi culpa que seas tan bruto que no puedas pasar artes.

-No me gusta ir a las clases- contestó con aburrimiento Ryoma.

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó sin comprender Sakuno.

- Es que da la casualidad de que yo sí gasto mí tiempo en cosas útiles- respondió el aludido y la muchacha lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Oh si! Porque pegarle toda la tarde a una pelota con un palo nos salvara del calentamiento global- exclamó con sarcasmo la chica. Ryoma se encogió de hombros.

-Cantar y bailar tampoco acaban con el hambre del mundo y yo no te estoy diciendo nada por eso- le replicó Ryoma y se sentó. Ella hizo lo mismo.

-Para tu información muchos artistas realizan campañas sociales y ambientalistas que han revolucionado a gran cantidad de personas.

-Muchos tenistas también- espetó Ryoma con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Está bien, está bien- dijo Sakuno dándose cuenta de que no iban a ningún lado.

"Tú quieres volver a pegarle a tu amada pelota de tenis y yo quiero dejar de verte la cara, así que ¿por qué no terminamos rápido con todo esto? ¿Por favor?

-Sólo porque dijiste por favor- se burló Ryoma y Sakuno frunció el entrecejo.

-Bueno, como sea, ¿ya has pensado en que quieres hacer?- preguntó ella.

-Te dije que no pierdo mi tiempo en cosas insignificantes- bufó Echizen con honestidad.

-Y si sigues así no gastaras el oxigeno del planeta en tu preciado torneo de tenis- gruñó Ryusaki.

-Ok, ¿pintar?- preguntó Ryoma.

-Con tus notas necesitarías ser Miguel Ángel- dijo Sakuno.

-¿Qué sugieres?

-Bueno, la profesora le da mucho crédito a las presentaciones públicas, podrías actuar, bailar o cantar.

-¿Cuál de esas no implica mayas o un disfraz?

-Cantar- contestó Sakuno.

-Ok, entonces voy a cantar- resolvió Ryoma sin darle importancia.

-¿A cantar qué?- preguntó ella molesta por su arrogancia.

-¿No es está la parte en la que me ayudas?- cuestionó él.

-No, mi trabajo es guiarte para asegurarme de que no suenes como un gato al que están desmembrando vivo. ¿Alguna vez has cantado en tu vida?

-No

-¿En la ducha?

-No

-¿En Kínder?

-No

-¿Alguna vez has tarareado una canción?

-No

-¡Eso es imposible!

-No, es que no quiero arruinar la canción con otro ruido

-Eso sería muy tierno si no fuera porque se supone que necesitas cantar ahora.

-No puede ser tan difícil.

-Es más difícil que el tenis eso es seguro.

-¿Alguna vez has jugado tenis Ryusaki?- preguntó entonces él. Sakuno parpadeó.

-No

-¿Has enfrentado a un oponente que es más alto que tú y que podría hacerte papilla sino gastas hasta las energías que no tienes?

-No

-Entonces no opines- refunfuñó Echizen y Sakuno quiso ahorcarlo. Harta por su actitud se levantó del puesto y se dirigió a la salida.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Ryoma haciéndose el idiota.

- A salvar una vida- respondió la aludida y él enarcó una ceja.

-¿La de quién?

-La tuya, si me quedo un segundo más contigo cometeré homicidio, así que mejor nos vemos en la tarde- dijo la muchacha y se marchó. Ryoma sonrió y se volvió a acomodar.

Durmió media hora más antes de que sonara la campana que indiciaba el inicio de la segunda jornada de clases, pero Ryoma aún tenía mucho sueño así que durante ingles empezó a quedarse dormido nuevamente; consiguiendo que el profesor lo regañara fuertemente captando de este modo la atención de todos los alumnos.

Sakuno, sobresaltada por los regaños del profesor, miró detenidamente la escena y pensó que Ryoma debía de tener problemas de anemia o algo así para dormir tanto.

Cuando al fin terminaron las clases, Echizen no pudo dirigirse a las prácticas de tenis como siempre adoraba hacer, en vez de eso tuvo que asistir a su tutoría en el salón de música donde se encontraba la profesora Sawako y Sakuno.

-Así que vas a cantar- exclamó animadamente la profesora al verlo entrar al lugar.

-Aja- contestó con desgano Echizen y se sentó en un escritorio.

-Y ¿ya has pensado que es lo que vas a cantar?- cuestionó Nakajara sin poder evitar sentirse emocionada.

-No- fue la respuesta de Ryoma.

-¡Bueno! Pues aquí tengo muchas partituras para que elijas las que quieras- le dijo con una amable sonrisa la profesora y sacó de su bolso una gran cantidad de papeles que dio a Sakuno en las manos.

-Puedes elegir la canción que quieras estoy segura de que será una gran interpretación…Mientras escogen voy a ir a hablar con la profesora Ryusaki sobre el progreso y método de evaluación de Ryoma ¿está bien?- dijo la maestra. Luego se levantó y se marchó del salón de clases.

Sakuno y Echizen se miraron con resignación y empezaron a mirar todas las canciones. Después de un momento Ryoma se desesperó.

-Esto es inútil, ni si quiera sé cómo se supone que suenan estás canciones- exclamó Ryoma exasperado.

-¿No sabes?- cuestionó Sakuno extrañada- ¿qué clase de música escuchas tú?

-Rock- contestó Ryoma -Coldplay, Simple plan, algo de Olw city, aunque eso no es rock…

-Bueno, supongo que podemos decirle a la profesora que quieres cantar una de esas canciones.

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí- contestó animadamente Sakuno.

-¿Conoces a esos grupos, Ryusaki? No creo que suenen como ninguno de los de estas partituras.

-No importa, sólo deja de quejarte y empieza a entonar.

-¿Entonar?

-Es como calentar.

-¿Qué se supone que haga abrir la boca y levantar pesas con mi garganta?

-Sólo si con eso logras ahogarte- exclamó Sakuno con impaciencia y se levantó.

-¿Qué haces?- cuestionó Ryoma.

-Mostrándote como se entona- respondió ella.

La de cabellos castaños abrió sus brazos y dejó salir un gran suspiro, luego empezó a hacer un ruido que para el tenista sonó como lentas y egocéntricas carcajadas. Cada una de estas carcajadas tenía un tono diferente y seguía el orden de las notas musicales.

-Do, Re, Mi, Fa, Sol… ha, ha, ha, ha.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¿Invocando a los animales del bosque o algo así?

-No, estoy entonando, ahora inténtalo tú.

-Ni de chiste, es ridículo- exclamó Ryoma sintiendo vergüenza de sólo imaginar que hacia ese estúpido sonido.

-Oh, Vamos, Echizen, si te da pena hacer esto, ¿cómo planeas cantar el día de la presentación?

-Sé manejar eso, pero voy a hacer…ese sonidito ridículo.

-Estás siendo inmaduro.

-Y tú estás siendo terca.

-¿Qué tan difícil es entonar?

-¿Qué tan difícil es que te calles?

- ¡Idiota!

-¡Mandona sin talento!- gritó Ryoma y Sakuno sintió que iba a llorar de la misma cólera. Tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida. Echizen la vio sintiendo algo de arrepentimiento por sus palabras, pero no la detuvo.

Cuando la profesora volvió al salón, esperó junto a la puerta para vigilar el entrenamiento sin que sus alumnos se dieran cuenta, se sorprendió de no escuchar ningún tipo de pelea. Inocentemente creyó que era porque se la estaban llevando bien y por ello elegían tranquilamente la canción para la presentación, gran fue su desilusión al entrar y no encontrar a nadie.

-Oh Dios, mío- exclamó la profesora y suspiró molesta- ¡Ahora de verdad tienen problemas!

**Continuara… **

**En el próximo capítulo de una dura tarea:**

**-Hola Yo soy Ryoma Echizen. Y tengo problemas **

**-Hola Ryoma, Y yo Sakuno Ryusaki. Y también tengo problemas por culpa de Ryoma.**

**-Eh, ¿gracias? **

**-Winry nos puso a narrar los adelantos y ...**

**-Ryusaki**

**-¿Qué?**

**-¿Si tu cantas y yo juego tenis eso es a tu juegas y yo canto?**

**-¿Eh? De qué diablos estás hablando. No demuestres tu retraso mental en público.**

**- Muy graciosa- espetó con sarcasmo el aludido.- Sólo daba una pista de lo que habrá en el siguiente capítulo.**

**-¿No crees que estás siendo muy obvio?**

**-Neh, estoy seguro de que las lectoras quieren verte jugando tanto como yo quiero hacerlo. **

**-Shuuuu, ¡cállate ya! El próximo capítulo se titula: Simón dice, si tú puedes yo puedo.**

**-Eso ya lo veremos... Ah por cierto Winry está pensando en poner mis otros mmm intentos de proyectos artísticos en short-ones, ¿qué les parece? **

**-¿Cómo cuando adicionaste para Romeo? **

**-¿Ahora quien está hablando de más?**

**-Ups, lo siento, ¡Mata ne!**

**-¡Y que viva el Ryosaku!**

**-¿Qué es eso nuestro patrocinador?**

**-No tengo idea, está entre los papeles que nos dio a leer Winry.**

**-Suena a comida china, pero no como algo que yo haya cocinado alguna vez.**

**-Bueno, Sakuno, Tal vez sí seguimos trabajando con esta autora loca lo descubramos.**

**-Buena idea, Ryoma, ¿vamos por algo de comer?**

**- Sí, te invito una ponta. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Pacto de ficcionalidad Lector-Escritor (Ofelia Seppia):**

**-Yo miento, pero eso usted ya lo sabe. Y no puede enojarse por ello, porque mi deber no es darle una información verídica. Yo soy una mentirosa autorizada. **

**-Me comprometo a mentir estéticamente. **

**Nota: Como dice el summary, esta historia tiene out of carácter. **

**Declaimer: **

**-¡Oye, Ryoma! ¿Yo te cree?**

**-No-responde el aludido.**

**-Ah, ya… Ok.**

**Capitulo tres: Simón dice…**

Era viernes y Sakuno aun estaba muy molesta por lo que había acontecido en la tutoría con Ryoma, por lo que no le dirigió la palabra a nadie cuando entró al salón de clases, y tampoco habló mucho del tema con Tomoka cuando esta le preguntó qué le pasaba, simplemente se sentó en su pupitre y pegó la cabeza al escritorio.

Quince minutos después de que ella estuviera con la mejilla recostada en la fría y nada cómoda madera, llegó Ryoma. Su comportamiento no parecía haberse alterado cómo el de Sakuno, y de hecho parecía de muy buen humor, lo cual empeoró el genio de la alumna Ryusaki.

Cuando empezaron las clases, los profesores hicieron que la muchacha se levantara a regañadientes del puesto, con sus miradas acusadoras o sarcasmos mal usados. Pero no era nada que una buena postura y fingido interés en la clase no arreglaran. Y no fue sino cuando la llamaron por el altavoz que encontró su verdadero problema: Las reprimendas de la profesora Sawako Nakajara.

-¿Cómo es posible, Sakuno Ryusaki? Dímelo- exclamaba la profesora de gafas con irritación.

-¿Qué cosa?- cuestionó la aludida desde una silla enfrente del escritorio. Probablemente ella estaba de peor humor que su docente.

- Te encargo que le enseñes a Ryoma por 20 minutos y cuando vuelvo al salón descubro que no están. ¿Por qué se fueron temprano? ¿Qué clase de irresponsabilidad es esa?

-Eso no fue lo que paso, Ryoma me insultó así que me enoje y me marche- explicó la alumna con intentos forzados de controlar su tono de voz.

-Ya. Pero Sakuno, tú sabes bien que no debes dejarte llevar por esas provocaciones, y ya has tenidos alumnos pesados antes, tu deber como tutora es guiarlos, aun si son demonios del mismo Lucifer- exclamó dramáticamente la profesora. Sakuno torció la boca.

"Pues si Ryoma es un demonio, entonces que se vaya al diablo"- pensó Ryusaki, pero no quiso abrir la boca por temor a decirlo en voz alta.

-Bueno, no puedo poner toda la culpa en ti, Sakuno- prosiguió la profesora, ahora más calmada- pero tenias una responsabilidad con él y conmigo, y por eso debo llamarte la atención ¿lo entiendes?

-Sí, señora- aceptó la niña de 13 años resignada.

-Bueno. Ahora vuelve a tu salón, en la tarde tú y Ryoma tendrán otra clase- dijo la profesora y eso no agradó a Sakuno.

-Pero…- quiso protestar la muchacha, pero la profesora le lanzó una mirada glacial, así que tuvo que morderse la lengua y marcharse sin chistar.

De camino al salón de clases sonó el timbre que anunciaba el receso, así que Sakuno no se entró al aula, en vez de eso caminó en dirección al patio, cerca de las canchas deportivas. Estaban tan lejos de la clase que sabía que ninguno de sus amigos o conocidos iría allí durante la hora libre. Sin darse cuenta llegó a las canchas de tenis y vio a su abuela entrenando a los chicos del equipo masculino. Ella los conocía a todos, desde el pelirrojo hiperactivo de Eiji hasta al callado y estricto capitán Kunimitsu; con el cual siempre llegaba a sentirse muy intimidada. Se dio cuenta de que estaban trabajando duro, corriendo por todos lados y saltado o haciendo cuclillas, mientras las raquetas estaban abandonadas en un rincón.

Se entretuvo tanto que terminó sentándose en la construcción de cemento donde estaban las plantas, con las manos apoyando la barbilla y el cuerpo algo encorvado. Se perdió en sus pensamientos hasta que una voz familiar y molesta la devolvió a la realidad.

-Creí que odiabas el tenis- le dijo el chico.

-No, sólo a ti- le contesto Sakuno a Ryoma con veneno en su tono de voz. Ryoma se rió entre dientes y se sentó a su lado.

Cayó el silencio.

-Sakuno… ¿tú crees que jugar tenis es más fácil que cantar?- le preguntó él de pronto. La muchacha lo miró desconcertada y suspiró.

-Pues no sé…

-Ayer dijiste que si lo era- remarcó Ryoma enarcando una ceja. Sakuno ni lo miró, solamente mantuvo la mirada fija en el entrenamiento enfrente de ella. Ryoma hizo una mueca con la boca y guardó silencio. No era su estilo ser el que se mostraba interesado.

Después de unos minutos, que parecieron horas, los del equipo de tenis empezaron a bolear y Sakuno se pasó la mano por el cabello incomoda. Ryoma estaba callado y ni si quiera se revolvía en su asiento, por lo que ella entendía que era ella quien debía hablar.

-Tú crees que cantar es mucho más fácil que jugar tenis- afirmó ella mientras se agarraba el cabello, incomoda con su presencia.

-Pues sí- respondió Ryoma para provocarla. La muchacha se sintió como una tonta y frunció el seño.

-Idiota- le dijo la castaña a Echizen, esto pareció divertirlo mucho.

-Odio hacer el ridículo- dijo él con gracia.

-Entonces deja de serlo- le replicó ella aún más molesta. Ryoma soltó sonoras carcajadas. Y de pronto su mirada se tornó sería, cómo un león que acaba de acorralar a su presa. Brillantes y serenos ojos caramelo enfocados en la pequeña niña.

-Sakuno, te reto a jugar tenis- lanzó Echizen sin ningún sentimiento en su tono de voz.

-¿Qué?- exclamó ella sorprendida.

-Creo que me sentiría más inspirado a cantar, si tú lo haces- explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Me gustan los retos, me gusta derrotar obstáculos, entonces pienso que sería mejor si hacemos una apuesta. Si yo puedo cantar tu puedes jugar tenis, el que no lo haga pierde ¿sí?- propuso el tenista con insistente habla.

-Pues bien- aceptó Sakuno desesperada- si eso crees entonces bien, yo juego tenis y tú cantas, el perdedor deberá…

-Deberá admitir públicamente la derrota, eso me parece suficiente- señaló Ryoma con arrogancia.

-Me parece bien- aceptó Sakuno. Y mientras se miraban fijamente con fiereza, una pelota se voló la reja repicó en medio de ellos dos, lo cual sacó de la garganta de la pequeña de 13 años un gritito de terror.

-¡Lo siento!- exclamó uno de los principiantes que estaba jugando tenis en la cancha.

Ryoma cogió la pelota, tentado por su suavidad, y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas del otro lado de la cancha, luego miró a la nieta de la entrenadora Ryusaki y notó que la chica estaba sonrojada por la vergüenza.

-No digas una sola palabra- le amenazó la chiquilla.

-No iba a hacerlo- respondió Ryoma con una risita contenida y se fue sin decir más.

Sakuno se quedó mirando sin verdaderamente observar el final de la práctica y luego fue a su clase repitiéndose una y otra vez que no deseaba perder ante el egocéntrico de su alumno de música.

Cuando regresó al salón las clases ya habían iniciado así que tuvo que esperar una hora afuera del salón para entrar en el siguiente curso. Vaya que estaba teniendo un "excelente día".

Cuando al fin terminaron las clases, se dispuso a recoger sus cosas e irse enseguida a casa, sin contar con que "su muy querido" compañero la estaba esperando en la puerta para tener un primer enfrentamiento de tenis.

Justo al dar un paso fuera del salón se topó con su desagradable compañía. Él estaba despeinado y con el uniforme algo desarreglado, pero no lucia ni tenso, ni mal, como sí lo estaba la muchacha.

-¿A dónde vas?- le cuestionó él con un tono burlón. Ella lo miró por un segundo estupefacta y luego suspiró.

-A mi casa, estoy cansada- Respondió sumisamente la de cabellos castaños. Ryoma sonrió aun más abiertamente.

-No, vamos a jugar- le dijo y le extendió un par de raquetas que tenía en ambas manos.

-¿Ahora? ¿No puede ser mañana?- cuestionó ella abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa y luego llena de furia e indignación resopló y siguió su camino.

-Un trato es un trato- dijo Ryoma, ocultando el tono de reproche en su voz. Sakuno lo miró fijamente y se dio cuenta de que si se retractaba iba a ser la cobarde del cuento, y ella no estaba de humor para eso.

-Está bien, está bien, vamos a las canchas, pero sólo unos quince minutos, estoy cansada- señaló la chica rápidamente y tomó una de las raquetas de la mano de Echizen.

Ambos fueron directamente a las canchas, el crepúsculo brillaba con la intensidad rojiza del carbón encendido, y la brisa era apenas refrescante en medio del intenso calor.

Ryoma le abrió la puerta de la cancha y ella entró en ella sintiéndose como vaca que va al matadero, dejó su maletín en el suelo y con su uniforme desarreglado se colocó del lado derecho de la cancha. Su compañero se ubicó en el opuesto después de haber dejado su maletín junto al de la muchacha y haber metido en sus bolsillos dos pelotas de tenis.

-Supongo que sabes las reglas de cómo se juega- le dijo picando la pelota.

-Sí, lo sé- contestó con fastidio ella. "_¿Qué cree que soy? ¿Retardada?"- _pensó mientras buscaba la manera de sostener la pelota sin que le doliera la muñeca.

- Oh, bueno, entonces allí va- exclamó el chico y al instante lanzó una pelota rápida que Sakuno ni si quiera pudo tocar.

-¡Oye! No estaba lista- se quejó la muchacha y él rió entre dientes.

-Y no creo que lo vayas a estar jamás- le dijo con gran burla y la chica le dio una mirada de basilisco. Él lanzó otro saque, pero esta vez más suavemente y la muchacha apenas y pudo tocarlo con la parte de arriba de la pelota. Le pegó tan fuerte que la esfera amarilla voló hasta el otro lado de la reja. Ryoma y ella se quedaron mirando la trayectoria del punto amarillo en la distancia y luego se él la miró con una ceja arqueada.

-No digas una sola palabra- le advirtió ella, luego salió a buscar el pequeño baloncito entre las plantas.

Ryoma la miró volver y luego le dijo que soltara la raqueta un momento, le explicó rápidamente la posición básica para golpear con la derecha, el doble de las rodillas y la parte de la raqueta que debía golpear la pelota. La hizo repetir el movimiento sin pelota unas quince veces.

-Me siento estúpida- se quejaba la muchacha mientras le daba correcciones a su postura.

- Y no te sientes así riéndote en distintos tonos ¿no?- se burló él.

-Pues no- respondió ella.

-Eso es raro.

-No, no lo es, esta posición **es **rara- le dijo la chica con las mejillas rojas. El doble que debía mantener en sus rodillas le hacía levantar la falda y podía sentir la brisa entre sus piernas. Ryoma se encogió de hombros.

- En mi defensa, yo ando por acá- le dijo él, frente a ella. La muchacha resopló y volvió a intentar pegarle a la pelota. Estaba haciéndolo realmente mal y sinceramente también estaba haciendo el ridículo.

Ryoma le lanzó la última pelota, cuando ella se sentía demasiado fatigada y por intentar atraparla calló de rodillas al piso.

Cuando la muchacha se levantó del suelo, el pelinegro la miró prepotente y la muchacha sintió por primera vez en largo rato, ganas de doblarle la cara de una cachetada; y si podía usar la raqueta, mejor.

-En verdad me odias, ahora ¿no?- cuestionó el adolescente con una carcajada.

-Más de lo que crees- respondió la chica furibunda.

-Del odio al amor solo hay un escalón- rimó él con arrogancia.

-Antes de eso, te tiro por las escaleras- respondió la chica con una sonrisa perversa y Ryoma se quedó estático, para luego caer al suelo retorciéndose en carcajadas.

-Bueno. Creo que terminamos por hoy- aseguró el chico y ambos caminaron en dirección a sus maletines, a la muchacha le dolían las piernas, era obvio que no gustaba de la actividad física.

Antes de salir de la escuela Ryoma compró dos de sus gaseosas favoritas, de la marca Ponta, que había en uno de los expendedores; le dio uno a la chica y luego caminaron en la misma dirección sin decirse nada por cinco u ocho minutos.

Tras doblar en una esquina a la derecha, Sakuno rompió el silencio.

-¿Me estás siguiendo?- preguntó ella con sarcasmo.

-No, mi casa también queda en esta dirección- le dijo él sin mirarla. La muchacha arqueó una ceja y sin darle importancia abrió por primera vez la lata que Ryoma le había dado. Tomó un trago y habló nuevamente.

-Más te vale que mañana entones- le dijo. Él sintió un escalofrió de terror recorrerle la espalda.

-Ya que…- fue su respuesta y se empinó el último trago de su gaseosa. Sakuno lo miró severamente y luego volteó de nuevo la mirada al camino.

-Te llevare dos canciones de **train, **para que escojas- le dijo tras un momento, nuevamente, la chica.

-No sabía que conocías a ese grupo- exclamó sorprendido.

-Hey soy amante de la música- se quejó la muchacha.

-Ah, creí que sólo te gustaba la música aburrida- le dijo Ryoma sin pensar, a lo que ella, que aun llevaba la raqueta en las manos, le respondió con un golpe en la cabeza inmediato.

-Hare de cuenta que no dijiste eso- le dijo con voz calmada.

-¿Eso lo dices después de golpearme?- se quejó Ryoma. La muchacha se rió, sincera y dulcemente.

-Lo siento- le dijo. Pero él se había quedado patidifuso un momento, por el sonido de la risa.

-¿Qué?- cuestionó ella juntando las cejas.

-Te ríes como si estuvieses cantando- exclamó sorprendido.

-Oh, Dios…- dijo Sakuno avergonzada- Supongo que es un mal habito que uno termina adquiriendo.

-No suena mal- le dijo él con tono despreocupado y miró el camino, Sakuno abrió la boca para decir gracias, pero prefirió no decir nada.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que Ryoma divisó su casa bajando la pequeña colina que estaban recorriendo en ese momento. Entonces se detuvo en seco. Su padre estaba sentado en la entrada, leyendo una revista de chicas en bañador; si lo veía con Sakuno estaría sentenciado a un milenio de sus burlas.

-¿Te pasa algo?- cuestionó ella con una mirada _simple._

-S…No. ¿Por dónde está tu casa?- le preguntó con una sonrisa fingida. Sakuno parpadeo y señaló una par de calles después de la esquina de su casa.

-Te acompaño, pero cojamos por acá- le dijo él apuntando con su dedo a la derecha de donde se encontraban. Ella lo miró extrañada.

-¿Por…qué?- cuestionó Sakuno con sospecha. Ryoma suspiró.

-Porque sí- respondió cual niño pequeño.

-Pues No- respondió Sakuno con el mismo tono.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó él impaciente.

-Porque No- le dijo ella con una sonrisa infantil e hizo el intento de dar un paso, pero Ryoma la jaló a la dirección que él habia dicho.

-Es más corto por aquí- le dijo él.

-Pero yo quiero ir por acá- le replicó ella, por el simple hecho de llevarle la contraria. Echizen se desesperó y le dio un tirón con el que logró llevarla hasta la mitad de la calle.

-¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Me haces daño, suéltame!- gruñó ella tirando de su brazo para librarse. Al ver eso Ryoma la soltó.

-Lo siento, pero… ¿si te explico cuando lleguemos a tu casa me harás caso?- propuso él. La muchacha le dio una mirada cautelosa y luego afirmó con la cabeza.

Tras caminar un poco más, Ryoma descubrió que a casa de Sakuno estaba al lado de una pastelería así que toda la calle tenía el aroma de pan de leche recién hecho. Y lo notó muy bien, dado que se moría de hambre. Suspiró.

Sakuno le regalo una mirada curiosa.

-¿Ahora si me dices que sucede?- le preguntó ella.

-¿Ah?- preguntó él concentrado en el olor del pan caliente.

-¿Por qué el drama de hace un rato?- cuestionó la chica.

-Ah, es que mi papá me molestaría hasta el infinito si me ve pasar caminando contigo, créeme, yo no necesito más de eso- le explicó sin darle mucha importancia.

-Eso es tonto, pudiste habérmelo dicho y hubiera venido por mi cuenta, además, pudiste haberte quedado en la esquina por donde cruzamos hasta que pasara tu casa… ¿Me estás escuchando?

-Sí, Ryusaki, te estoy escuchando- exclamó él algo irritado- es que tengo hambre ¿sí? No pienso con claridad.

- ¿Ah? Ah… ya- dijo ella y entró corriendo a la panadería a comprar dos grandes melón-pan de leche, rellenos de mermelada de fresa.

-Toma- le dijo al chico que no había tenido tiempo de reaccionar a su carrera.

-Gracias- le respondió él y mordió el delicioso bocadillo.

-Si eres más tonto cuando tienes hambre, que en estado normal, lo mejor será alimentarte, porque podrías ser un peligro para la sociedad- se burló ella mordiendo suavemente su pieza de pan.

-Muy graciosa- replicó él.

Para terminar de comer los gigantescos panes los dos adolescentes se sentaron en el pórtico de la casa de la chica, sin hablar demasiado, sólo un par de comentarios sobre la atormentada niñez de Ryoma bajo el cuidado de su mañoso padre.

En ese momento y sin que se dieran cuenta, Momochiro, Eiji y Syusuke, miembros del grupo de tenis de la escuela Seigaku, los descubrieron.

-¿Ese no es Ryoma?- cuestionó Momochiro señalando en dirección al joven de cabellos negros.

-¡Sí! -respondió Eiji de manera animada.

-Y está con la nieta de la entrenadora- añadió Syusuke.

Momochiro sonrió perversamente ante el comentario.

-Ryoma y la nieta de la entrenadora en una cita romántica- susurró maliciosamente el chico.

-Aw. Pero eso es tan tierno- se burló Eiji.

-Sí, pero no creo que debamos interrumpirlos- intervino Syusuke previendo las intenciones que pudiesen tener sus compañeros.

- Pero debemos darle nuestros certificados médicos a la entrenadora- se quejó Eiji. Momochiro puso cara de póker, era obvio que maquinaba algo.

-Podemos hacerlo mañana- dijo maquiavélicamente- O mejor, podemos hacer que Ryoma lo haga mañana.

-Oh, tienes razón, podemos decirle que le diga a su linda novia, que **por favor, **se los entregue a la entrenadora- exclamó Eiji complacido con la idea. Entonces Syusuke se encogió de hombros, sabiendo perfectamente que nada de lo que dijera serviría para destruir los planes de sus compañeros.

-Está decidido, entonces, mañana _**hablamos **_ con Ryoma- sentenció Momochiro y los tres muchachos se dieron la vuelta para devolverse por el camino que habían llegado e ir cada uno a sus respectivas hogares.

Sin saber lo que les aguardaba ambos jóvenes terminaron de comer. Luego la muchacha entró a su casa y Ryoma caminó hasta la de él, como si nada hubiese pasado.

La chica se dejó caer en su cama y pensó que había sido un día demasiado extraño para ella. Dio algunas vueltas y se puso a pensar en cómo había terminado el día.

_-Bueno- se dijo- No es precisamente un increíblemente insoportable tonto, al menos se puede estar con él y no contraer una ulcera por estrés. _

No quiso levantarse de la cama, le dolían las piernas y los brazos. Miró su computador y pensó en descargar la letra de las canciones que quería que Ryoma cantara. Sonrió ante la idea de escucharlo entonar, pero no tuvo fuerzas suficientes para moverse hasta el ordenador. Se recostó en su almohada y lo último que dijo antes de quedarse dormida fue: _"Podría ser peor"_

**Continuara.**

**-Peor que tú jugando tenis no creo- se burló Ryoma.**

**-Oh, Dios, no me molestes, eso fue tú idea- se quejó Sakuno.**

**-Bueno, Bueno, Saludos a todos los lectores de esta historia, como bien saben nosotros damos los adelantos ¿y Sakuno que tenemos hoy?**

**-Bien, Ryoma, según esta lista de cosas: Una bolsa de manzanas, dos bolsas de bananas, espagueti…**

**-¿Qué diablos?- cuestionó él y le quitó el papel de las manos, en ese momento llega corriendo en pijama Winry-chan y le arrebata dicho escrito. **

**-Lo siento, esa es mi lista de compras, este es el guión- dijo la escritora y se fue corriendo a seguir leyendo los fics FLINX de neon rose. **

**-Está mujer nos explota- dijo Ryoma, pero Sakuno estaba muerta de la risa leyendo los adelantos que Winry le había dado.**

**-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó Ryoma, pero Sakuno no contesto.**

**-Lo siento necesito un minuto- dijo la chica y salió fuera del estudio con el papel aun en las manos. Incluso en la sala de grabación se podían escuchar sus melodiosas carcajadas. **

**Ryoma miró a la cámara estupefacto y sin saber que decir y luego miró por donde salió corriendo la chica gritando: "¡Qué demonios es tan gracioso, Sakuno!**

**La cámara enfoca a Winry y esta sonríe un momento para ella y dice: Si, soy perversa, lo sé. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Medio año sin escribir nada, no sé, no estoy muy seguro de este capítulo, digamos que es un momento agradable antes del nudo de la historia, espero que alimente su ryosaku-freakismo. Yo le leí dispuesta a borrarlo todo, pero sinceramente me parece que tenía un equilibrio perfecto entre lo que quería aportar al romanticismo de la historia y el de humor. Espero que lo disfruten, seguiré trabajando en lo demás fics. **

**Declaimer: Prince of tenis no me pertenece, pero desde que leí una página del manga que es Ryosaku puro; me encantaría.**

**Capítulo: Me agrada…**

Ryoma se levantó con fastidio al escuchar la alarma que sonaba escandalosamente sobre el escritorio. Se alistó rápidamente y salió de su casa con una tostada levemente apretada entre los dientes. No iba tarde, pero le gustaba salir con prisa de su hogar, porque eso le permitía escapar de las habladurías e incitantes preguntas de su padre.

"Viejo voyerista" pensaba para sí mismo el muchacho mientras doblaba una esquina, y perdido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que había alguien más en su camino.

-¡Ouch!- exclamó una voz femenina. Ryoma se dio cuenta entonces de que había chocado de frente con alguien. Para su sorpresa, era la muchacha de la risa cantarina con la que se había pasado la tarde del día anterior.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó al ver que no se levantaba.

-No…- admitió la aludida lanzándole una mirada cristalina, y él se estremeció.

-¿Qué tienes?- le cuestionó Ryoma mientras le ayudaba a levantar con algo de incomodidad.

-Me duele…- exclamó Sakuno con una voz quebrada. Echizen pudo ver que le temblaban las piernas.

-¿qué te duele?- preguntó él con sincera consternación y ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Me duele todo el cuerpo por culpa de tu dichoso tenis- refunfuñó la chica y Ryoma estalló en carcajadas.

Molesta y ofendida la niña de trenzas intentó seguir su camino con gran esfuerzo. El dolor en sus músculos era tan punzante como si tuviese grilletes de acero que le unieran los nervios al hueso, pero no quería seguir escuchando la molesta risa de Echizen.

Ryoma la miró esforzarse y suspiró su última burla. Le dio alcance en tres pasos y caminó a su lado en silencio, haciendo un esfuerzo para no pasarla. Tras unas tres calles le reconoció a Sakuno su tenacidad y dos calles después, aceptó que era admirable que se moviera sin quejarse en voz alta, aunque estaba seguro de que lo maldecía con todo su corazón en su interior.

Cuando faltaban aun cinco calles para llegar al colegio, la muchacha se detuvo y sentó en las escaleras del pórtico de una casa. Ryoma se sentó junto a ella sin decir nada, las calles que hacían falta eran las de una detestable colina.

Tras unos minutos de descansó Sakuno se levantó con una fuerza que realmente no sentía y sus piernas tambalearon, pero Ryoma evitó que callera al suelo de nuevo sosteniéndola de la mano.

La chica le clavó una mirada de sorpresa y vergüenza, sin embargo él no cruzó su vista con la de ella.

-Vamos tarde- le dijo Echizen y la hizo apoyar el brazo en su espalda. Sakuno agradeció la ayuda en silencio.

La mano de Ryoma iba sosteniendo firmemente la cintura de la muchacha, y el paso era calmado. No había un solo pensamiento complejo que le llegara a la mente de los dos adolescentes, más que "un paso a la vez"

Sakuno no se sentía en capacidad de discutir la amabilidad que estaba demostrando su alumno, de hecho no estaba en posición de hacer un pensamiento complejo, así que simplemente se dejó ayudar.

Ambos jóvenes llegaron al colegio sin saberse observados y entraron al salón sin decir nada.

Únicamente cuando la muchacha se dejó caer en el escritorio, fue capaz de conjugar palabras.

-Gracias- le dijo con la cabeza pegada de frente a la fría madera de su puesto. Ryoma, quien la miraba desde la silla de enfrente, se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

-No puedo creer que tengas tan mala condición física- le dijo, pero ella ni si quiera se molesto en refunfuñar. Incluso los músculos de su boca dolían.

Él la miró detenidamente ansioso por escuchar la queja que jamás llegó.

Mientras la observaba se dio cuenta de lo largo de su cabello, y el color sonrojado de sus mejillas. Se le olvidó por un momento él por qué la veía en primer lugar y no fue hasta un par de minutos después que la puerta del lugar se abrió con molesto estruendo, que él volvió a la realidad.

Los demás alumnos estaban llegando al salón, así que Echizen se fue a su escritorio sin su divertida respuesta.

Sakuno se escudó todo el día detrás de un libro, y no quitó la cara del escritorio, hasta la hora del receso cuando Osakada le colocó la mano en el hombro.

-Saku, ¿estás bien?- le cuestionó Tomoka al ver el rojo intenso que se marcaba cual franja vertical en el rostro de su mejor amiga. La muchacha parpadeó dos veces para que su vista se enfocara y luego se volvió a dejar caer en el escritorio.

-Me muero, Tomo, me muero- le contestó la chica de trenzas.

-¿Porqué? ¿Estás en tus días?- le susurró la aludida arqueando las cejas, y el comentario hizo que Sakuno se irguiera en el puesto por reflejo.

-TOMOKA- exclamó en reproche Ryusaki, ahora con un rojo uniforme en su rostro.

-Bueno, lo siento, pero dime que tienes entonces- demandó saber la de coletas.

-Ayer me quede hasta tarde con Ryoma- respondió Sakuno. Su mejor amiga arqueó una ceja y se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Haciendo qué?- dejó salir la muchacha entre burla y extrañeza. Sakuno le dio una mirada de basilisco y respondió con resonante sarcasmo:

- Lo que hago todas las tardes con Ryoma, Tomoka, _Tratar de conquistar el mundo._

-Sí, tú, como no- dijo la aludida y dejó salir unas carcajadas. Sakuno suspiró y le sonrió, lo cierto era que la charla la estaba animando.

Después de reír las dos muchachas empezaron a comentar el suceso del día anterior, Ryusaki le contó a su mejor amiga como había pasado de profesora a contrincante en la cancha de tenis y de cómo no podía mover ni las cuerdas vocales.

Mientras tanto Ryoma les daba una mirada furtiva.

"¿Por qué usas tan largo el cabello?" le preguntó en su cabeza una vez de un momento a otro. Luego suspiró.

-Hoy ando perdiendo el tiempo- se dijo así mismo y salió en dirección al kiosco de la escuela. Se compró una botella de leche, un sándwich de pollo, y se fue camino a las canchas de tenis a ver a sus compañeros entrenar.

Cuando llegó a las canchas se topó inmediatamente con Momochiro y Eiji, quienes parecían cuchichear casi igual de entretenidamente que Sakuno y su amiga en el salón de clases.

Ryoma sonrió burlonamente por la comparación. Y se sentó en un muro a comer.

-Oye, mira quien llegó- le dijo Eiji a Momochiro un par de minutos más tarde de que Ryoma diera su primera mordida al emparedado.

-Hablando del diablo- concordó Momo y con un intercambio de sonrisas perversas los dos chicos se encaminaron a donde estaba Echizen.

El que comía enarcó las cejas al ver que los tenía enfrente justo al empinarse un trago de leche.

-Hola, enano- le saludó como era usual el pelirrojo. Ryoma no contestó.

-¿Cómo te trata la vida, Ryoma?- insistió Momochiro con una sonrisa burlona. Ryoma tampoco contestó, conocía perfectamente a esos dos como para saber que ese tic nervioso en sus ojos era porque planeaban hacerle algo.

-¿No piensas hablar?- cuestionaron ambos chicos a Echizen, quien ya exasperado entrecerró los ojos y habló.

-¿Qué quieren? Si me van a pedir dinero prestado de nuevo, les aviso que no…

-¿Dinero?- interrumpió Eiji con una pose dramática.

-Nos ofendes, Ryoma- imitó Momochiro.

-No queremos pedirte dinero- continuó Eiji sonriendo.

-¿Entonces?- cuestionó sin paciencia el de ojos caramelo dando otro mordisco a su almuerzo.

-Queremos que _**por favor **_le des estos folletos a tu novia- explicó Momochiro y con esa última palabra Ryoma casi se atraganta con el sándwich.

-¿Q-Quién?- cuestionó mientras tocia. Ambos titulares dieron una sonrisa perversa.

-Sakuno, tu queridísima novia con la que pasas las tardes hablando amenamente en los pórticos de Japón- canturreó el pelirrojo. Momo dejó los formularios sobre su cabeza.

-Pero no te preocupes, ya que tu **eres tan amable **nosotros mantendremos esto en secreto, para que ustedes, par de tortolos tengan su privacidad- jugó Takeshi e hizo una señal al pelirrojo para irse.

-Tampoco le diremos a las chicas de tu club de fans- bromeó Eiji caminando con su cómplice con intención de volver a sus prácticas.

Ryoma, mientras tanto, se había quedado estupefacto con los papeles en la cabeza. Por un segundo tubo la sensación de verse así mismo molestado por todos los regulares del club de tenis y a Sakuno fastidiada por quien sabe que montón de locas acosadoras. Se preguntó por qué no les habías aplicado una orden de restricción a esas locas. Maldijo. Tenía catorce años, no sabía exigir órdenes de restricción.

Un escalofrío pasó por su columna vertebral al imaginar que su padre, quien poseía endemoniados poderes para enterarse de ese tipo de cosas al instante, obtuviera la idea de molestarlo también. Un comentario de su entrenadora, una burla cualquiera, su extraño pacto con el diablo, lo que fuese…Su vida sería un infierno. Él no tenía paciencia para eso.

Ryoma Echizen suspiró. Odiaba ser chantajeado, pero no quería darle un beso de despedida a su paz. Miró los formularios y caminó en dirección al salón de clases, con suerte eso sería lo único que le daría a esos dos la oportunidad de hacer.

De camino al aula planeó evitarlos hasta que llegara el día del recital, y cuando acabase todo ese asunto del curso de música, volvería a concentrarse en su amado tenis. Nada ni nadie tendría fundamentos para fastidiarlo y su paz sería restablecida.

Llegó de nuevo a su puesto de clases, y miró a donde estaba Sakuno. Arrugó la nariz con fastidio al saber que tendría que pedirle el favor. Rezongó y caminó arrastrando los pies hasta estar enfrente de ella y su amiga de coletas, debía aprovechar que no había casi alumnos en el salón.

-Eh…- salió de su garganta y las dos chicas lo miraron con sorpresa.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa Ryoma?- le preguntó Sakuno con sus ojos chocolate clavados en los de él.

-Querría saber si tú…- empezó él y Tomoka se imaginó toda una telenovela protagonizada por su mejor amiga.

-¿Si yo…?- cuestionó la aludida aun con los ojos fijos en los de Ryoma.

-Si podrías entregarle esto a tu abuela ¿puedes?- preguntó el de cabellos negros, totalmente sonrojado; en verdad odiaba pedir favores. Tomoka contuvo las ganas de gritar al notar el rojo de las mejillas del chico, mientras Sakuno afirmaba que no tendría problema en hacerlo y tomaba los papeles. Una vez Echizen se hubo marchado, Osakada jaló a su amiga casi contra el pupitre de madera. La espalda de Sakuno se quejó.

-Ouch, ¿qué pasa Tomo?- cuestionó la muchacha adolorida y su amiga le hizo señas para que bajara la voz.

-¿No viste lo rojo que estaba? ¡Hay, Saku! Yo creo que le gustas a Ryoma- chilló Tomoka en voz baja. Sakuno sintió que su corazón dio una voltereta mortal.

-¿Qué?- susurró Ryusaki- ¿tú estás loca? Apenas y nos estamos tolerando ¿cómo se te ocurre?

-Nena, estaba totalmente rojo, yo creí que te iba a decir otra cosa, quizás sólo es tímido.

-¿Tímido? ¿Echizen? Asocial, quizás, pero no tímido- le dijo la muchacha aunque las palabras no salían con tanta seguridad como ella creía.

Tomoka juntó un poco las cejas y le regaló una mirada escéptica a su amiga.

-Está bien- desistió la de coletas- pero Saku, por si no lo has notado eres muy linda y eso no sería raro.

-¿Y eso a que va?

-Oh, nada en especial, sólo cuido tu autoestima- le dijo su mejor amiga y le lanzó un beso mientras volvía a su asiento; la clase iba a empezar. Sakuno sonrió, estaba feliz de tener una amiga así.

La clase de Biología se enfocaba en las grandes maravillas de una bacteria únicamente ubicada en la cabeza del pez más pequeño del océano pacifico, pero la mente de Sakuno estaba titubeando entre lo que había dicho Tomoka y el dolor que aún repiqueteaba en su cuerpo.

Ryoma le lanzaba un vistazo de vez en cuando, extrañado y divertido con la desesperación de su rostro; y de cómo negaba una pregunta imaginaria haciendo que sus cabellos caoba se alborotaran.

-Loca- se afirmó así mismo Echizen.

Cuando las clases terminaron, unas cuantas horas después, Ryoma y Sakuno se quedaron disimuladamente en sus puestos. Se miraron. El silencio se volvió incomodo.

-Bien- dijo él después de un largo rato- ¿qué esperamos?

-Nada- le respondió e hizo el esfuerzo necesario para levantarse.

-¿Quieres que te cargue?- bromeó él, y ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Tú no puedes conmigo- replicó Sakuno con una sonrisa burlona, pero el orgullo de Echizen no era algo con lo que se pudiese jugar. Y justo después de que terminó de decirlo el aludido la cargó cual princesa por los pasillos vacios del colegio.

-¡AH! ¡BAJAME! ¡ECHIZEN BAJAME! ¡NO SE TE OCURRA BAJAR LAS ESCALERAS CONMIGO! ¡NO!- gritaba la niña de trece años a todo pulmón. Ryoma se divertía como nunca.

-Deja de patalear- le dijo con una sonrisa airosa. La muchacha se detuvo y le exigió que la bajase con un tono serió; él la miró fijamente a los ojos chocolate.

-Admite que puedo contigo- exigió Ryoma. Sakuno sintió que su corazón se aceleraba.

-Creo que eso está demás ¿no crees?- le respondió ella en un hilo de voz. Él enarcó una ceja.

-Admítelo- volvió a pedir el muchacho, Sakuno suspiró.

-Tú puedes conmigo- susurró Ryusaki con un puchero.

-¿Cómo?- cuestionó Echizen fingiendo que no la oía. Saku se arreboló.

-Ryoma, ¡Tú PUEDES conmigo!- gruñó la niña. El aludido la bajó satisfecho, justo enfrente del salón de música.

-Gracias- le dijo él mientras le abría la puerta, ella entró.

-Aja- rezongó la de trenzas en el salón.

-¿Me buscaste las canciones?- preguntó Ryoma tomando una silla enfrente de donde ella siempre solía ubicarse.

-Sí, claro, antes de venir- respondió Sakuno mostrándole los papeles de las letras- puedes cantar:

_Chills run down my spine_

_As our fingers entwine_

_And your sides harmonize with mine_

_Unmistakably,_

_I can still feel your heart beat fast when you dance with me_

La voz de Sakuno era como una suave caricia para el corazón del tenista. No, no era fácil para él comprender lo que sucedía en su mente y cuerpo, pero igual acontecía. Su pulso se aceleró, de pronto se sentía calmado y feliz con cada nota de la muchacha. Nunca se había sentido así con el tenis.

-O si prefieres podrías cantar otra más movida… ¿Ryoma?- llamó Sakuno al chico que se había quedado totalmente idiotizado. Saku se ruborizó por su acaramelada y penetrante mirada.

-¡RYOMA!- le llamó Sakuno con más fuerza.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Lo siento, Saku ¿qué me decías?

-¿Qué que te decía? ¡Hay Ryoma! No me digas que estabas pensando en tenis porque te descabezo.

-¿Tenis?- cuestionó el aludido fuera de base. Sakuno lo miró con la boca abierta.

-Deporte individual o en parejas que se juega con pelotas pequeñas y raquetas, el cual, por cierto, no sólo practicas sino que idolatras fielmente… ¿tenis?- explicó la muchacha incrédula de que su estupefacción no fuese resultado de mencionado deporte.

-Ah, sí, sí, tenis ¿qué hay con eso? ¿No vas a seguir cantando?- cuestionó estúpidamente el chico. Sakuno desistió.

-No, quiero que cantes tú. Por favor, entona- le pidió y él hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Aw.

-Aw nada, entona conmigo- le exigió la muchacha y se colocó más cerca de él.

- ¿Por qué tan cerca?- cuestionó Ryoma sintiéndose intimidado.

-Haremos espejo- explicó Saku y empezó a entonar Do. Echizen miró el suelo y dejó salir una desafinada nota de su garganta.

-No, espera- pidió ella conteniendo su risa. Ryoma se cayó al instante sintiéndose totalmente ridículo.

-Te dije que no sé cantar- le replicó.

-No te preocupes, está bien- le animó ella dulcemente, entonces Ryoma se sintió como un idiota por la tarde anterior.

"Ponte derecho, mira vas a sacar el impulso de aquí- le explicó ella señalando el espacio entre las costillas y el estomago.

"Y la nota- prosiguió- va a afinarse aquí ¿Ok?

Dicho eso, señaló su cabeza en lugar de su garganta. Echizen tuvo un _**dejá vu **_que lo llevó a su más remota infancia, cuando se encontraba en pre-escolar, cerró los ojos e intentó hacer lo que se le había dicho. La nota salió mucho mejor de lo que él esperaba.

-¿Ya ves? No es difícil- le felicitó su tutora.

-Tú lo haces fácil- salió de los labios de él sin si quiera esperarlo. Sakuno se ruborizó, pero quiso pretender que no sucedía nada. Al terminar la tarde Ryoma ya era capaz de cantar "Los pollitos dicen" de una manera decente.

-Bueno a casa- dijo Sakuno con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿A casa? No, señorita, usted va a practicar tenis ¿o se le olvidó?- se burló Ryoma. Sakuno hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Aw, pero mi pobre humanidad ya no puede conmigo- se quejó Saku y Echizen sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¿Enserio?- cuestionó juguetonamente él.

-Sí, enserio- replicó ella con un puchero.

-Ok, entonces entrenamos otro día- aceptó Echizen, pero cuando Sakuno suspiró aliviada él la alzó en brazos sólo para asustarla.

-¡RYOMA! ¿Qué? ¿Ahora me viste cara de costal de papas?

-Dijiste que tu pobre humanidad no podía más contigo, pues te cargare hasta la puerta- bromeó él.

-Bájame- exigió ella cruzándose de hombros. Él lo hizo con una risa burlona.

-Ya, ya, sólo quería escucharte gritar.

-Ryoma, eres tan…tan…_**TAN TÚ- **_exclamó exasperada la muchacha mientras recogía sus cosas. De camino fuera de la escuela su compañero le preguntó a que se refería con eso.

-Eres egocéntrico, burlón, arrogante, perverso, y asocial- le dijo ella camino a la salida.

-¿Y eso es malo?- cuestionó el aludido divertido.

-Y descarado- añadió ella sin contestar a su pregunta; hacia un esfuerzo por no devolverle la sonrisa y contestarle que no era malo en lo absoluto.

Ryoma no le contestó. Caminaron hasta la salida del colegio y se dirigieron a casa hablando de banalidades.

-Tu cumpleaños es entonces en diciembre- señaló Sakuno con una sonrisa.

-Y el tuyo en febrero, por favor no te enojes si no lo recuerdo- bromeó Ryoma y la muchacha rió con él.

-Tal vez para entonces cantes más decentemente las mañanitas- le picó ella giñándole un ojo.

-Ah, no sé, no planeo que sigamos forzados a estar juntos- confesó sin pensar el aludido y Sakuno se dio cuenta de que la idea le caía como agua helada.

-Verdad- fue lo único que dijo. Ryoma dejo que sus ojos la buscaran.

-No es que no me guste estar contigo…es que simplemente esto no es lo mío- se le salió a Echizen cómo ofreciéndole una disculpa, pero Sakuno no le contestó.

Llegaron a la división de las calles y la muchacha se perdió en la esquina sin si quiera despedirse, dejándolo a él tomar su camino bajo el afilado filo de la indiferencia.

-A mí también me gusta estar contigo, Ryoma- susurró la muchacha al encerrarse en su cuarto.

Suspiró mientras un pensamiento rondaba su cabeza "_**¿Qué me está pasando?"**_

_**Continuara…**_

_**Próximo capítulo: "¿Qué es esto?"**_

_**Celos: **_

_**Cuando ese chico la miró y le dio un chocolate una ira nunca antes vivida tocó el corazón del adolescente. **_

_**Pelea:**_

_**-Me muero por no volver a verte la cara. **_

_**-Pues bien, Echizen, alégrate de que el sentimiento sea mutuo. **_

_**Mal entendido:**_

_**-¿Peleándote con tu novia enano?**_

_**-¿Mi novia? ¿Mi novia? Si en un universo alterno me interesara tener novia ahora, te juro, Momochiro, que no sería esa niña tonta. **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Declaimer: POT no me pertenece. **

**Capitulo: ¿Qué es esto? **

Ryoma no sabía qué era exactamente lo que le hacia el estar con aquella chica de trenzas. Pero estaba seguro de que, desde el preciso momento en el que le había dirigido la palabra, había cambiado muchas cosas en su vida.

No sabía si era en un sentido romántico, porque él no podía decir exactamente qué era eso, sin embargo le estaba haciendo pensar en cosas inútiles. Por ejemplo, en el largo de sus trenzas, en el canto que ciertamente se llegaba a mesclar con su risa y en lo mal que se sentía por haberle dicho que no quería verla después de la presentación de música.

Era eso último, precisamente, lo que no lo dejaba en paz desde la noche anterior, y seguía atormentándolo aun ahora que se encontraba de camino al colegio.

Se sentía estúpido pensando en eso, pero no podía hacer nada. Las ideas simplemente volvían al mismo punto, en contra de su voluntad.

Se detuvo y miro a varios lados antes de cruzar la calle. Estaba ansioso por si la muchacha aparecía en su camino. Era extraño, porque quería encontrarla y a la vez no quería.

"_¡AH! Pero ¿qué esto?"_ se escuchó gritarse así mismo dentro de su cabeza, más sin obtener respuesta.

Llegó al instituto desganado y se dejó caer en la silla. Aun era muy temprano para que estuviese toda la clase, así que decidió quedarse dormido en su puesto. Con suerte, recuperar un poco del sueño que no había podido obtener la noche anterior lo ayudaría a dejar de pensar estupideces. Soñó con terminar un proyecto de clases que trataba sobre tácticas de música en la clase de tenis.

Se despertó al escuchar un extraño ruido de hierro chochando contra el suelo; pasó la mano por sus cabellos y se dio cuenta de que sólo había dormido cinco minutos. Buscó con la mirada entre la tenue luz del salón de clases y se tropezó con un muchacho enfrente del puesto de Sakuno.

¿Quién diablos era? ¿Y por qué estaba enfrente del puesto de Ryusaki? Estaba completamente seguro de que el único lo suficientemente despistado para equivocarse de puesto y salón en ese colegio era él mismo…Oh esperen ¿cómo podía estar seguro de que estaba en su clase? ¿Ese muchacho era de su salón? ¡Confirmado! Ni si quiera sabía todos los rostros de quienes estudiaba con él, eso comprobaba su teoría. Pero no respondía a su pregunta: "¿Quién es ese tipo?"

Sin levantar la cabeza del puesto pretendió seguir durmiendo hasta que el chico se marchó, luego se levantó lentamente y se dio cuenta con un solo vistazo que el desconocido había dejado un chocolate en la silla de la ya mencionada morena de ojos café.

Sin saber por qué, se sintió increíblemente molesto. Suspiró.

"¡Enserio! ¿Qué es esto?" se preguntó nuevamente. De nuevo se encontraba haciendo cosas a las que no estaba acostumbrado. Cómo el día de ayer que la había cargado, eso era algo que él no hacía ni con sus primas. Algo extraño le había ganado a su razón y el desconocer el nombre de aquello, simplemente lo ponía de mal genio.

Volvió a sentarse pero esta vez no encontró ningún acomodo en la silla.

No le sorprendió el ver a Sakuno entrar corriendo, con sus cabellos tiernamente alborotados, a la segunda hora de clases.

Su rostro estaba bastante rojo cuando entró y saludó de sopetón a Osakada, pero se puso aún más colorada al ver el dulce en su pupitre. Su mirada chocolate se tropezó en el acto con la de Ryoma, pero él apartó la vista al instante.

La muchacha suspiró decepcionada ante el gesto y desquitó su frustración con el caramelo.

Ryoma solamente alcanzó a voltear a tiempo para verla acabar con el dulce.

El adolescente frunció el seño con fastidio y dio su mejor esfuerzo para ignorar el resto del universo por el tiempo que quedaba de la clase.

Para cuando llegó la hora libre tenía el humor de los mil demonios y aún peor, porque no sabía el por qué. No tenía ni si quiera ánimo para levantarse a buscar una merienda decente. Sin darse cuenta cayó en un estado de larva sobre su silla, hasta que una voz dulce y familiar le llamó.

-Ah, Ryoma- escuchó decir a la niña de trenzas.

-¿Qué?- cuestionó él sin levantar la vista del escritorio. La muchacha frunció el seño, aunque él no se dio cuenta.

-¿Te pasa algo malo?- preguntó ella, aunque su tono de voz tenía algo de impaciencia.

-No- mintió él. Y antes de que Sakuno le replicara la contrariedad entre su estado y sus palabras, una irreconocible voz masculina apareció llamando a Ryusaki.

Ambos jóvenes levantaron la mirada al instante y encontraron al chico que, para males de Ryoma, estaba dejando el chocolate en el puesto de Ryusaki en la mañana.

Era pelirrojo, con un tono de color en los ojos igual al de Echizen y llevaba puesto el uniforme del colegio de manera bastante descuidada.

-¿Kintarou? ¿Qué haces aquí?- habló Sakuno, mientras iba directo a donde se encontraba el pelirrojo. Ryoma juntó las cejas.

- Ah…este… ¿Te gustó el chocolate?- le preguntó el aludido sonrojado. Sakuno sonrió amistosamente ante el gesto.

-¡Ah! Fuiste tú, siempre haces esas cosas, sí, me gustó, gracias… ¿y cómo te va con tus clases ahora? No te he visto desde que iniciaron las clases, ya no vas al coro…

-Sakuno, me gustaría mucho hablar contigo a solas- le interrumpió Kintarou, amontonando las palabras. La muchacha enarcó una ceja, y no supo que decirle enseguida; desvió la vista a donde se encontraba Echizen, pero este se encontraba mirando hacia la ventana. Ryusaki suspiró, y se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, Kintarou, entonces vamos a ver donde hablamos porque la hora libre se va a acabar- le respondió ella y el aludido sonrió radiante.

Ryoma quitó la mirada de la ventana, apoyado cómodamente sobre su muñeca, vio desde primera fila como ambos estudiantes dejaban el salón. Y se preguntó por qué la imagen de su tutora marchándose, le daba tan mala espina. Suspiró. ¿Qué importaba?

Al rato sonó la campaña y Sakuno regresó. Las clases se acababan antes de que él pudiese notarlo.

Cuando llegó la hora de la salida, se dispuso a tomar sus cosas y largarse; sin embargo, una Ryusaki se interpuso en su camino.

-¿Ryoma? ¿A dónde vas? La presentación va a ser en unos días y tienes que empezar a practicar tu canción, porque…

-Quítate, Ryusaki- gruñó el aludido interrumpiéndola mientras salía a zancadas del salón. Sakuno quedó patidifusa, casi pegada al puesto y al cabo de medio minuto reaccionó.

-Oye ¿qué te pasa?- cuestionó la muchacha con un tono entre diplomática agresiva.

Echizen le regaló una mirada envenenada, y un suspiro. El calor era insoportable a esa hora del día y los pasos que escapaban del instituto asemejaban el rápido correr de la sangre en sus venas. Gruñó.

-Mira, ahora no estoy de humor.

-¿Cómo que no estás de humor?- exclamó Sakuno perdiendo su paciencia- Si se supone que de esto depende tu dichoso tenis y…

-No me importa- exclamó Ryoma en un tono firme y se fue caminando al portón. La muchacha, molesta, le dio alcance nuevamente entre la muchedumbre de alumnos que estaban saliendo.

- Ryoma Echizen, tú…- intentó decirle ella agarrando la muñeca del de cabellos negros, más este volteó bruscamente y sin esfuerzo se zafó de sus manos. Le dio una mirada que sinceramente hubiese asustado a cualquiera y con eso le hizo callar.

Sakuno lo miraba expectante, con la rabia a flor de piel y ansiosa por escuchar una explicación, o en su defecto un insulto que le quitara la responsabilidad de seguir siendo la tutora del chico que tenía enfrente de ella. Más esas palabras jamás llegaron, y en vez de eso una tercera voz apareció entre los presentes.

-¡Ey! Ryoma- exclamó la voz masculina y el aludido maldijo su suerte.

Era Momochiro Takeshi, quien llegaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, dispuesto a molestar a los adolescentes que se encontraban enfrente de él. Sakuno, quien ni lo conocía, ni le interesaba, mantuvo su expresión tensa; mientras que Ryoma no tenía reparo en desahogar su mal genio con su compañero de tenis.

-¿No me digas que te estás peleando con tu novia, Enano?- cuestionó en broma el recién llegado, más ambos alumnos lo fulminaron con la mirada.

-¿Mi novia? ¿Mi novia? Si en un universo alterno me interesara tener novia ahora, te juro, Momochiro, que no sería esa niña tonta- refunfuñó Echizen.

-Me parece perfecto- replicó la de cabello chocolate, sin darle la oportunidad a Takeshi de opinar.

- Estaré feliz cuando ya no vea más esa cara- murmuró Echizen rechinando los dientes. A lo que Sakuno respondió con un: "El sentimiento es mutuo" y se marchó ocultando las vergonzosas lágrimas que la traicionaban en sus momentos de ira.

Igualmente, pero en dirección contraria, se retiro a pasos largos Echizen. Dejando con la palabra en la boca a Momochiro, quien resignado, dio su diversión por terminada.

A los quince pasos, Echizen se dijo así mismo que no quería estar en su casa, así que cambió su ruta a casa, por una a las canchas callejeras de tenis.

El viento del lugar lo refrescaba y, dadas las horas del día, no había más de un par de locos sin temor al cáncer de piel.

El repiquetear de las pelotas era arrullador y sin esperarlo terminó adormilado bajo la sombra de un árbol. Su mente se puso en blanco, dejando pasar las horas como si fuesen agua, para cuando quiso despertar ya se habían hecho las cinco de la tarde.

No tubo prisa, ni conciencia del tiempo. Se levantó con calma y buscó con la mirada las canchas, en donde para su sorpresa se encontraba su compañero "con 2 años de experiencia en el tenis" (aunque a esas alturas debería a empezar a decir 4)

Con divertida arrogancia se dirigió a donde se encontraba, con el único propósito de decirle que estaba doblando mal las rodillas.

Horio pasó la mano por sus cabellos al escuchar la crítica nociva de Echizen y siguió con el juego. Volvió a golpear la pelota ante la mirada reprobadora de color caramelo y dobló instintivamente las rodillas. Tras otro golpe con su raqueta el muchacho de una sola ceja se exaspero.

-¿Vas a quedarte allí toda la tarde?- preguntó Horio de manera tosca.

-Quizás- respondió el aludido de manera simple. El que jugaba se molestó.

-¿Y no puedes mirar a otra persona?- replicó Horio volviendo a pegarle a la pelota. La respuesta de Echizen no llegó sino cuando él lo hubo llamado nuevamente.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste?- cuestionó Ryoma al escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado tras un fraternal insulto que prefirió no identificar.

-Olvídalo- repuso su compañero, recogiendo sus cosas. Así como estaban las cosas era imposible para él continuar. El de ojos caramelo estaba por seguir la orden con todo gusto, cuando una pregunta cruzó sin escala de su mente a su boca.

-¿Te ha pasado que de pronto no dejas de pensar en una persona?- cuestionó de la manera más gay que sonó. Horio dio un saltó nervioso y la pelota salió volando fuera de la cancha; luego le lanzó una mirada enigmática a su compañero.

-Eh…sí…en chicas, supongo- respondió el aludido, totalmente estático donde se encontraba.

Echizen afirmó con la cabeza y siguió metido en su mundo. De pronto otro interrogante llegó.

-¿Y por qué?- cuestionó.

-Porque sí- le respondió Horio, quien seguía en el mismo lugar.

-Explícate- demandó el otro con monotonía, aunque sin quitarle seriedad a sus palabras.

Horio se encogió de hombros.

-Aunque tu mente no lo acepte, Echizen, hay algo más en este mundo que tenis, y tu cuerpo lo sabe.

-No me creas tan idiota, eso ya lo sé- respondió el adolescente con un tono altivo, muy mal fingido. Entonces Horio quiso poder haberle dicho que no le pidiera milagros, pero se lo calló y en lugar de eso empezó a recoger sus elementos de juego.

Ryoma se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

-Pero si es una persona que apenas y acabo de conocer- se dijo más para sí mismo que otra cosa, pero aun así su compañero le contestó.

-A veces es cuestión de un segundo…le dicen hormonas o más comúnmente que te gusta alguien.

-Ya…- respondió Echizen y se empezó a alejar, sin si quiera despedirse. Horio le dio un vistazo mientras se iba y rió entre dientes.

-Aunque también dicen que uno actúa como imbécil….supongo que son las hormonas.

**Continuara…**

**Próximo capítulo: Sing alone. **

**-**_**Me siento como en high school musical.**_

_**-No seas ridículo. **_

_**-¿Entonces no lo es?**_

_**-Claro que no…ahora súbete al escenario o te pondré a pintar el escenario de la próxima obra escolar durante todo el verano. **_


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A: Después de tres años…oh dios mío que vergüenza. Olvídenlo. Aquí está su final. Ya saben Prince of Tenis no me pertenece, esto es simplemente el Re make de un fic que escribí cuando tenía 13 y que finalmente tengo la decencia de terminar. **

**CAPITULO VI: SING ALONE **

Ryoma miró el techo de su cuarto. Estaba sudando, lo suficiente para parecer que se había metido a la ducha con todo y ropa. No podía evitarlo ¿O Sí? En un deliberado ataque de rabia se había puesto a jugar tenis hasta que las piernas ya no habían sido capaces de sostenerlo. Eran las dos de la mañana, habían pasado al menos un par de días desde su pelea con Ryusaki y su charla con Horio.

Se sentó. Tendría que ducharse y hacer la tarea de química antes de que se le olvidara del mismo cansancio. Ni si quiera quería aceptar que valía la pena lo irascible que se encontraba últimamente. Bueno, más de lo normal.

Sin pensarlo demasiado se metió a la ducha, luego hizo su tarea y se dispuso a dormir al menos tres horas antes de ir al colegio. El campeonato de tenis estaba casi que a ocho días de distancia, y el recital de música era un al menos unas cuantas horas.

Estaba seguro de que estaba destinado a hacer el ridículo en público o a faltar a su amado partido de tenis. No sabía cuál de las dos le causaba más molestia.

Una vez se hubo quedado dormido, la cabeza se cobró todas las que estaba haciéndole a su cuerpo con las rabietas y el exceso de entrenamiento. En su consciencia no supo cuando se quedó dormido. Lo siguiente que vio fue un escenario de madera con una luna bastante extraña hecha de papel maché y repintada con pintura de escarcha plateada. Se dio cuenta también de que su profesora de música lo miraba desde la primera fila con unas gafas rojas bastante anticuadas. Fruncía el ceño y con las manos le exigía que comenzara.

La luz le dio de lleno en la cara.

No sabía que iba a cantar. Además podía ver a todo el equipo de tenis haciendo burla del desastre que se avecinaba.

-Me siento como en High school musical- se dijo así mismo como si recordase aquella película que su prima le había hecho ver en el televisor de la sala un día de verano tras ayudarle a evitar a Nanjiro y sus comentarios estúpidos.

-No seas ridículo- se quejó la voz detrás de él.

-¿Entonces no lo es?- alcanzó a decir con sarcasmo señalando la sudadera blanca que tenía puesta y que honestamente había aparecido de la nada.

-Pero por supuesto que no- le había contestado la luna escarchada de colores plateados. Lo cual no encontró ni si quiera un poco extraño- Ahora ponte a cantar o te hago pintar todos los escenarios de las obras escolares en el siguiente verano.

Ryoma abrió la boca y de ella salió el sonido del despertador.

Abrió los ojos pesadamente, estaban hinchados, sin mencionar que veían borrosos entre las lágrimas que salían tras la sensación de un ardor insoportable. Bostezó y tras alistarse con el uniforme, se encaminó al colegio.

"Es el día de la presentación…el día de la presentación" se repetía aun algo inconscientemente sin poder dejar de sentir que iba a vomitar. La hermosa cara de Sakuno Ryusaki se le vino de nuevo a la mente y sin previo aviso. No como si el creyera que era hermosa. Por supuesto que no, él no. Pero eso no importaba, de nuevo estaba revoloteándole la cabeza y no dejaba de sentir una ansiedad en la boca del estómago. Una ansiedad que aumentaba con cada paso que le acercaba al edificio de Seigaku.

Era como si la idea de que le pasara por el lado o de encontrarse con su mirada le taladrara el estómago. Suspiró, le sudaban las manos. Y entre las paredes de su cabeza no quería pretenderse idiota, pero se negaba a aceptar lo que entre otras cosas era obvio.

Una mano firme que se posó sobre su hombro le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Espero que estés listo para esta noche- le dijo la voz sería del capitán del equipo de tenis. Momochiro en efecto no se ponía serio si no cuando se aproximaba un partido, hasta entonces poca atención le había prestado al problema, a menos que burlarse de él contase como prestarle atención. Y no contaba.

Ryoma apartó su mano secamente.

-No me jodas ahora, Momochiro- le contestó con antipatía.

-La entrenadora dice que nuestros oponentes estuvieron en la final internacional, nosotros no llegamos allí el año pasado…- le dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, ignorando su mal educado comentario.

Ryoma apretó los dientes para no decirle nada, y se fue como si no hubiese escuchado. Estaba seguro de que muy dentro de sí Momochiro sabía que le encantaría participar. Pero ahora no tenía guía alguna, y no había manera de solucionarlo ni mucho menos que se preparara lo suficientemente bien para esa misma noche.

La vocecilla de Sakuno le venía de pronto "Tú crees que cantar es mucho más fácil que jugar Tenis" recordaba que le había dicho, su expresión cuando le había dicho que sí le había parecido demasiado divertida.

Se dejó caer su silla mientras el timbre de clases sonaba estrepitosa e insoportablemente en los pasillos. Al empezar la clase, no supo en qué momento se quedó dormido sobre el puesto. Ni si quiera había escuchado entrar a Ryusaki. Ni mucho menos la vio cuando entre cada ejercicio de matemáticas le dirigía miradas de resignación.

Las personas como Ryoma en su mayoría suelen creer que sus tormentos mentales son más importantes que los de los demás, sin embargo Ryusaki estaba de mucho más arranques emocionales que los de él. Quizás eran las hormonas, su periodo, o el regaño que le había dado la profesora de música cuando le había dicho que su pupilo ya no quería tomar clases, y que le importaba un comino si salía bien en su presentación o no. O por otro lado muy bien pudo haber sido el recuerdo de cuando la había cargado, o su sonrisa pícara retándola a las cosas más ridículas a las que ella hubiese alguna vez accedido. Fuese lo que fuese, Sakuno estaba hecha un mar de emociones. Y al encontrarse en tal estado no había encontrado mejor opción que desquitarse de una manera poco ortodoxa contra pelotas de tenis en el techo.

No, Ryoma no tenía la menor idea de esto mientras roncaba suavemente sobre el escritorio. No se le ocurría que a Sakuno si quiera le importase. Su arrogancia le colocaba en un punto de sensibilidad superior, o bien era su ego el que sufría en un sitio inferior. No era como si importara.

Solo cuando se hubo acabado la última hora antes del almuerzo fue que el tenista se pudo levantar. Miró a todos lados atolondrado, nadie daba señales de darse cuenta de que pasaba algo fuera de lo normal. No era de sorprenderse. Siguió moviendo los ojos para recorrer el salón con la mirada, nunca le daba buena espina quedarse dormido por tanto tiempo, especialmente porque una vez le había puesto orejas de gato los chicos del equipo de tenis. Aunque claro eso había sido cuando Tezuka era entrenador; de eso ya más de un año. Pero no se le quitada la desconfianza.

Poso la mirada en donde debería estar Sakuno hablando con Osakada. Pero nada más estaban Horio y Tomoka comentando de algo animadamente. Se le hizo bastante raro. Quiso levantarse y preguntar dónde estaba; desafortunadamente las piernas no le hicieron caso. En lugar de eso se dirigió a la azotea, después de todo un lugar silencioso era mejor que cualquier otro tipo de lugar entre la hora de comer y la hora libre que conviniera después.

En los pasillos el olor de diferentes cajas de almuerzo se mesclaba de una manera nauseabunda. O era que no tenía él hambre lo que hacía que la comida le diera tanto revoltijo de tripas. Paso por paso en las escaleras de emergencias se le ocurrían ideas desagradables que le hacían crispar las manos. Sakuno bien podría estar cómodamente ensayando con el pelirrojo quién-sabe-cómo-se-llame que le había dado un chocolate. O bien podría estarse ocupando de otro pupilo. Uno que no fuese tan idiota como él, ni mucho menos así de dramático como resultaba él al cambiar de humor y enojarse por las cosas más estúpidas.

Suspiró. Abrió la puerta para tomar una gran bocanada de aire que pudiese quitarle la amargura de la boca y en menos de un segundo recibió un pelotazo en la nariz. El golpe fue bastante inesperado, seco, sin mencionar que casi hizo que perdiera el equilibrio junto al barandal de las escaleras de emergencia.

Sentía como si hubiese intentado respirar bajo el agua, los nervios entre la frente y las fosas nasales daban la impresión de juntarse hacia el punto donde había pegado la bola amarilla.

-Oh por Dios, Ryoma, perdóname- escuchó que le decía la cantarina voz de Ryusaki. Entonces hizo el pequeño esfuerzo de abrir los ojos. En efecto no era producto de ninguna contusión colateral. Sakuno estaba allí, algo sudada, con la cara roja y los cabellos alborotados. Tenía una raqueta en la mano y había unas cuantas pelotas tiradas sobre el piso de la azotea.

-Estoy bien- respondió su voz aunque fue más un reflejo que una afirmación consciente, porque no estaba bien. Sentía ahora como si le fuese a sangrar la nariz o algo. Claro que no era más que la mera sensación, no ocurría en realidad.

-Ryoma, de verdad, perdóname, yo no quería… ¡Tú entraste como si nada!-balbuceaba como si le hubiese partido algo. Le dio la impresión de hecho de que se ponía aún más colorada.

-No, nada, nada, enserio- le replicó entrando al piso que estaba rodeado además por una malla verde como la de la cancha de tenis, aunque carecía de techo. Se preguntó si no se le habrían ido por sobre la reja algunas de las pelotas. Después de todo si las estaba golpeando tan…Un momento- ¿Qué haces tú aquí golpeando pelotas de tenis?

Sakuno, que ahora se acercaba a ver qué era lo que le había hecho, se puso finalmente del color de un tomate.

-Me gusta desquitarme con las pelotas- le mintió a medias mientras le quitaba la mano que él tenía sobre la nariz, cual si le diera vergüenza el golpe. Sakuno se mordió el labio al ver que se había inflamado de un color rojo todo el tabique.

Ryoma la miraba sorprendido.

-No me la creo- le dijo.

-No tengo porque mentirte, Echizen- le contestó ella buscando su termo de agua con la mirada. Caminó para buscarlo y él pudo ver que tenía una bendita rezagada del ridículo entrenamiento al que la había sometido.

Suspiró. Ella le hizo ponerse un hielo que estaba dentro del termo de agua sobre la nariz y él tuvo que agradecerle aunque se sentía horrible. Los dos se sentaron bajo la sombra del pequeño techo de kiosco que salía de la construcción de las escaleras de emergencia. Y cayó un silencio incómodo.

Solamente se escuchaba el viento moviendo las nubes bruscamente y los murmullos de los estudiantes que estaban corriendo de un lado para otro. Se escuchaban distantes, como fantasmas inofensivos. Era agradable el clima, porque el sol de mediodía no podía asomarse entre las nubes así que no caía directamente contra ellos.

Ambos miraban a una esquina diferente.

"Quisiera pedirte perdón por ser un patán" pensaba Ryoma mientras el hielo se derretía entre sus dedos que perdían sensibilidad por el frio "Lamento lo que te dije….No tenía ninguna razón para actuar así, tú has hecho todo lo posible para intentar ayudarme y yo me comporté como si fueras tú la que necesitara algo de mi….ahora viene el partido del torneo y ni si quiera puedo jugar que era lo que yo de verdad quería…"

-Lo lamento- le dijo ella de pronto y él dio un ligero respingo arqueando las cejas por la sorpresa- Lamento no haberte podido ayudar a pasar tu presentación final de hoy. Sé que como tutora pude haberlo intentado más…

-No, no, Sakuno, tú sabes que soy bastante…difícil- le dijo con una voz que no dejaba ver mucho sus sentimientos, especialmente el de cobardía porque había sido ella la primera en hablar.

Ella le dirigió la mirada fija de color chocolate. Estaba buscando una nota de sarcasmo, él lo sabía así que siguió hablando.

-Actué sin ningún sentido, tú sólo estabas siendo amable.

-Sí, bueno, eso es verdad- le dijo ella con una sonrisa, supuso que la arrogancia era pegadiza- pero ya no importa porque igual mira que no vas a poder presentarte, y además con ese moretón que te acabo de hacer.

-Moretón- bufó él ahora que estaban entonándose un poco en la conversación amigable- esto lo que va a ser es un diminuto tono de resaltador.

Sakuno se rió.

-Es bueno que te lo tomes así, supongo que en realidad no pego yo tan duro.

-No, pues no lo haces, esta así por la trayectoria pero como ataqué en algún juego no hubiera llegado por encima de la red- insistió él aunque intentaba ser divertido tenía la impresión de que sonaba ofensivo. No era su culpa dado que estaba acostumbrado a sonar de esa manera todo el tiempo. Pero estaba bien, porque Ryusaki parecía estar tomándoselo de buena gana. Se estaba riendo a carcajadas y buscaba aire para poder parar. Eso era agradable.

-Eres terrible- le dijo cuando ya hubo parado. Los dos se sonrieron.

-Sí, ya sé- le contestó él y miró al cielo, directo al sol que se escondía entre las nubes. Sakuno sintió que su corazón se aceleraba un poquito, pero solamente un poquito.

-Y entonces, ya enserio ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Te vas a presentar? Mi abuela dijo que ese partido va a ser difícil y que le gustaría tener a todos los titulares- comentó queriendo espantar el revoloteó en su estómago, para distraerse empezó a arreglarse las trenzas. Sin tener en cuenta que ella ya había lanzado un comentario que daba a entender que ella estaba segura de que él no se presentaría.

-No creo, me daría demasiada vergüenza hacer algo así, además tú me escuchaste, ni los pollitos canto bien- señaló él seriamente. Sakuno asintió pero estaba pensando.

-Aunque si podrías memorizarte una canción y si la ensayaras aunque sólo fuera un rato no sonarías tan mal- le dijo honestamente sin mirarlo. Estaba buscando en su cabeza una canción, se le ocurría algo bastante a prisa.

-Me parece que ya no tenemos tiempo para eso, el recital es en ¿qué? ¿Seis horas?- comentó él resignándose a perder. Un sentimiento bastante insólito y nunca antes visto en su mirada gatuna. Sakuno quiso emparejarle el golpe.

-Te estoy diciendo que podemos hacerlo y si no entonces no tienes nada que perder ya. Si lo hacemos bien…

-¿Hacemos?- preguntó sin esperarse esa unión de fuerzas tan poco acordada.

-Sí…la profesora dijo que tenías que presentarte para pasar arrastrando la materia, nunca dijo que no podía presentarme contigo. ¡Ya! Acabo de elegir la canción y todo…

-No podemos alistarnos en las dos horas que hay cuando se acaban las clases y cuando empieza el recital- señalaba de nuevo Echizen, más para ver cómo iba a responderle que para desanimarla. Sus palabras de hecho le hacían sentir más coraje, de hecho ya no importaba si había elegido una canción de Celine Dion, lo cierto es que no iba a dejarla decaer en sus ímpetus.

-Es que no vamos a practicar dos horas antes, vamos a empezar ahora mismo- le respondió con una chispa contagiosa y cuando la vio se admitió por un momento que le gustaba bastante la muchacha.

-Ryoma Echizen- anunció, para sorpresa de los estudiantes presentes, el maestro de ceremonias que dirigía el evento de música.

Le tocaba cantar después de aquella niña de cabellos negros que había interpretado tan perfectamente el aleluya en italiano. Y ya podía sentir las risas amontonándose en el pequeño teatrillo de presentaciones escolares. Ni si quiera tenía ropa para presentarse, estaba usando aún el uniforme del colegio que para empeorar estaba bastante sudado.

Sakuno, que no estaba en mejores condiciones que él, dio el primero paso al escenario. Se pasó la mano suavemente por el contorno de la cara y aunque no era el momento preciso le pareció que se veía igual de linda que en las miles de manifestaciones que le habían atormentado en los últimos dos días.

Estaba diciendo algo sobre la canción. Sí, estaba pidiendo disculpas y hablando del arduo trabajo que implicaba para una persona que no gusta de la música el presentarse en frente de tanta gente. Vaya…en otras palabras bien podría decirse que estaba pidiendo misericordia. Qué lindo detalle; pensó sin poder evitar el sarcasmo.

Caminó entonces un segundo después de que ella terminó de hablar y tragó saliva. El escenario era como un agujero negro porque dada la luz que caía directamente sobre ellos el público parecía una masa a mórfica con miles de ojos observando. Igual que en las películas de terror. El monstruo de personas también tenía un eco de risitas o susurros expectantes.

Sakuno le pidió que le mirara con un gesto de la mano. Lo había hecho toda la tarde. Era difícil concentrarse si la miraba, pero no había otra cosa que hacer para encontrar el coraje de cantar.

La miró fijamente a los ojos. La imagen era divertida, dos muchachos bastante cerca el uno del otro como para que alguno se inclinase y diera un beso. Pero no era un beso lo que iban a darse. Sakuno sonrió. El mundo perdió todo su peso. Y Empezaron a cantar.

Ryusaki usaba su hermosa y perfectamente capacitada voz para armonizar con la melodía. Solo el inicio de su entonación hizo callar a todos los que susurraban. Ryoma la acompañaba con la letra de la canción. Él sonaba como si estuviese acompañando más la canción de la radio a todo pulmón y sin preocuparse si era escuchado.

_When I am down, and all my soul, so weary; __when troubles come and my heart burdened be. Then, i am still and wait here in the silence,__  
__until you come and sit awhile with me* _

No sonaba tan mal.

Tomó aire y continuó. El corazón le galopaba a toda velocidad cuando terminaba cada palabra. Como si corriera, como si golpeara la pelota y le ganara al más grande oponente de todos los colegios de la región. Subía, Bajaba el tono. No era necesario que sonara perfecto, no era necesario que se convirtiera en el nuevo Josh Groban.

Solo era necesario mirarle a los ojos a ella, dejar al miedo volar lejos y admitirse, ahora que su dura tarea terminaba, que se había enamorado de ella.

**FIN. **

You raise me up-Josh Groban.

_**Bueno mis queridas lectoras, sé que no es el final que esperaban y se preguntarán el por qué. Yo les diré por qué. Sucede que cuando escribí esta historia la primera vez hace ya 8 largos años (no es una exageración, el primer borrador que fue publicado en otra página web que ya no existe cuando yo tenía 13 años) tenía planeado que sólo se enfrascara en esto y que culminara con el Otra historia tipo secuela llamada A la botella no cuenta. Como ya no tengo 13 años y ha sido bastante difícil re escribir esta historia, puliéndola un poco con mis pocas y oxidadas habilidades; en lugar de una secuela tendrá un epilogo relacionado directamente con el torneo de tenis. **_

_**Como no está directamente relacionado con el plot en sí que es "Una dura tarea" me vi obligada a poner FIN. Pero no se asusten.**_

_**Yo soy Winry-chan, escribiendo fics desde los 13 años. Y espero que todos los que gustan de mis historias…superen sus duras tareas. Amen sin miedo, superen a quien no les corresponda y se rían de sus miedos. **_

_**Nos leemos. **_


End file.
